I. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an improved kind of oven for cooking food, comprising a boiler provided to generate steam.
II. Description of the Related Art
Largely known in the art there are ovens, which are adapted to steam food, i.e. cook food by steaming, and which—further to being capable of cooking food by any of a number of traditional methods, and being provided with appropriate cooking devices and arrangements, accordingly—are adapted to also enable food to undergo a particular cooking mode by letting a flow of steam into the cooking cavity to saturate the interior thereof.
The basic features and characteristics of such ovens are extensively described, for example, in the German patent application no. 20307161.1, filed by this same Applicant, to which reference should therefore be made for greater convenience and brevity.
Ovens of this kind are also disclosed in great detail also in other publications, such as European patent EP 1 116 920 A2 and German utility model DE-GM 295 00 595.5.
The solutions that have been disclosed up to this moment generally show that—substantially—each gas burner provided to ensure heating of a respective steam generating boiler, is a means that is exactly sized to just cope with the intended use thereof. In other words, the members and parts used to govern or adjust such operating parameters as gas inflow and throughflow, fan flow-rate, and the like, and—above all—the size of the burner body are in all cases optimized just in view of complying with the requirements associated with a given, particular application, which the burner itself is intended for, so that they cannot be generally used in connection with steam-generating boilers of cooking ovens having even slightly different characteristics and boiler ratings.
This practically forces manufacturers involved in the production of this kind of cooking ovens into designing and manufacturing a really wide variety of boilers and—above all—related gas burner bodies. Now, it can be most readily appreciated that this necessity for such splitting-up effect to be introduced in both design and production processes does of course not fail to bring about obviously and considerably higher costs deriving from a poorer than desired production standardization, i.e. a circumstance that is quite familiar to all those skilled in the art, so that it certainly does not need any further explanation.